1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to clamping tools and more particularly pertains to a new clamping device for holding items.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of clamping tools is known in the prior art. More specifically, clamping tools heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art clamping tools include U.S. Pat. No. 5,381,989; U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,039; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 350,892; U.S. Pat. No. 4,547,092; U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,885; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 317,116.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new clamping device. The inventive device includes an elongate threaded rod and a plurality of clamp members. Each of the clamp members generally comprises a pair of arms each having a jaw portion, a middle portion, and a handle portion. The pair of arms of the clamp member are pivotally coupled together at the middle portions of the pair of arms with the jaw portions opposing one another. The clamp member has a bore extending between the first and second sides of the clamp member. The first and second sides of the clamp member each also have a cog outwardly extending therefrom around the bore of the clamp member. Each of the cogs of the clamp member has a plurality of teeth. The threaded rod is extended through the bores of the plurality of clamp members such that the clamp members are rotatable about the longitudinal axis of the threaded rod. An end cap is coupled against rotation to one of the ends of the threaded rod. The other end of the threaded rod is threadingly extended through the threaded hole of a tightening end nut so that the plurality of clamping members are positioned between the end cap and tightening end nut.
In these respects, the clamping device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of holding items.